Mi Superchica
by Jauca97
Summary: ¿Pucca se lastimo? Pero si ella es fuerte, invencible, es... ¡poderosa! Oh al menos, eso es lo que Garu pensaba. One-shot


_**Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece, si así fuera existirían mas momentos como este en el programa xD**_

 _ **N/A: Los personajes en mis historias son mayores a no ser que se indique lo contrario. En este Pucca tiene 15 y Garu 17.**_

Pucca estaba en la copa del árbol más alto, haciendo lo que más le gustaba: buscar a Garu.

El ramaje del bosque la ocultaba lo suficientemente bien como para sorprenderlo, solo era cuestión de esperar a que su amado ninja pasara por ahí y ¡BAM!

Rio traviesamente ante su propio plan. ¡Era tan divertido! Sobre todo las reacciones de Garu, sonrojado y gruñón, intentando huir de lo inescapable. Ya no eran unos niños, pero el aún se comportaba como si tuviera doce. Pero a ella no la engañaba. Pucca sabía que él la amaba también. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para hacer que él se diera cuenta de ello.

En eso, lo vio acercarse. Caminaba aparentemente distraído, con ese ceño fruncido que portaba casi siempre, que contrario a lo que muchos podían pensar, ella lo encontraba absolutamente adorable. Se preparó para saltarle encima. Se levantó de la rama de donde estaba sentada, esperando. Buscando el momento perfecto para atacar.

Observo como Garu se sentó justo debajo de ese árbol, al parecer para meditar un poco. ¡Perfecto! Dejándose caer, Pucca salto desde lo alto, justo para sorprender a su amado cayendo sobre el con su inesperado ataque de amor…

Garu se encontraba meditando debajo de un árbol, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse peligrosamente rápido hacia él. No tuvo ni tiempo de registrar de quien se trataba, pues sus reflejos ninjas fueron más rápidos que su cerebro. Velozmente se movió de donde estaba, al tiempo que sacaba su espada para defenderse.

Frente a él, Pucca cayó con un golpe seco, apoyándose en sus piernas para después caer de golpe al suelo. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor. Garu abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido, mientras pasaba su mirada de ella hacia lo alto del gran árbol. ¿Se había tirado desde allá? No pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos, al comprender lo que Pucca pretendía.

Pucca lo miro con mala cara. Esa caída sí que le había dolido, ¡pero es que nunca pensó que él se movería! Sin duda sus habilidades como ninja habían mejorado bastante con los años, pues ya le costaba un poco más atraparlo y sorprenderlo.

Garu al ver la mirada de reproche que ella le daba desde el suelo, se sintió un poco culpable. Pero no se quitó adrede. Simplemente al sentir el peligro cerca, hizo lo que su instinto le decía. Actuó sin pensar. Nunca se imaginó que Pucca desde semejante altura se le tiraría encima de repente. Pero como no podía explicarle eso, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

Sin embargo, para Pucca no era suficiente. Aun molesta, se dispuso a levantarse para irse muy ofendida de ahí. Pero al intentar ponerse de pie, sintió un intenso dolor en el tobillo, que la hizo quejarse y doblarse al suelo de nuevo.

Al escuchar el alarido, Garu se acercó a ella, preocupado y desconcertado. Ambos se miraron entre sí, luego al tobillo, desencajados. ¿Estaba lastimada? ¿Ella? ¿Pucca? ¿La invencible Pucca?

Con mucho cuidado, Garu intento tocar el tobillo para examinarlo, cosa que la lastimo, y por puro reflejo ella le dio un golpe en la cara que lo lanzo algunos metros hacia atrás. Sacudió su cabeza debido al aturdimiento, mientras sentía un chichón crecer donde Pucca lo había golpeado. Mala idea.

Desde que Pucca tenía uso de razón, nunca se había fracturado o lastimado, ni siquiera de niña. Siempre fue una chica bastante fuerte y resistente. Por eso estaba bastante sorprendida de haberse dañado el tobillo por algo tan simple como una mala caída. Todo por culpa de Garu.

Motivada por la indignación, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse una vez más, reprimiendo la queja que quiso salir de sus labios debido al dolor que sintió, y tras ponerse de pie exitosamente comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia al hospital de la aldea.

Garu la observaba atentamente desde donde había ido a dar debido al golpe que ella le propino. La miro caminar dificultosamente, haciendo una mueca con cada paso que daba. La culpabilidad comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

¡Pero ella también tuvo la culpa!

En eso, su instinto lo puso alerta, presintiendo el peligro de nuevo. Desde las sombras, salió Tobe, con sus distraídos e inútiles secuaces detrás suyo.

—Garu, Garu, volvemos a encontrarnos—dijo con voz profunda, mientras reía maliciosamente. Garu gruño a la defensiva—Espero que estés preparado para sentir toda la furia y el poder de mi tan esperada y gloriosa venga—en eso fue interrumpido por uno de sus ninjas, quien le toco el hombro— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No vez que estoy a la mitad de mi dialogo malvado? ¡Lo ensaye durante toda la noche como para que me interrumpieras!—reclamo exasperado.

Garu rodo los ojos. Patético.

El ninja le dijo algo a Tobe en el oído, y después señalo algún punto detrás de Garu. Pucca estaba a unos metros de ellos, pero algo andaba mal. Estaba renqueando. Lo que indicaba que estaba lastimada. En otras palabras, indefensa y vulnerable. Fácil de atacar.

Tobe rio maliciosamente de nuevo.

—Asi que tu supernovia se lastimo, Garu.

Garu siguió la mirada de Tobe hacia Pucca, y se alarmo. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido, al menos no hacia ella, pues nunca la había necesitado…

Protección.

—Este es el momento perfecto que había esperado… ¡ninjas atáquenlos!—ordeno Tobe.

Oh, sobre su cadáver. Con rápidos y hábiles movimientos, que honestamente, hasta el mismo se sorprendió, ataco a cada uno de ellos, que ni siquiera lo vieron venir, dejándolos a todos fuera de combate. Con eso ganaba tiempo suficiente para sacar a Pucca de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Pucca ajena a todo lo que pasaba, seguía caminando, intentando ignorar el dolor que cada paso le provocaba. Aun le faltaba mucho trayecto por recorrer, y a ese ritmo, llegaría al anochecer. Pero en eso, sintió como era levantada del suelo, por más ni menos que Garu, comenzando a correr con ella en brazos.

Garu tomo a Pucca con rapidez pero delicadeza para no lastimarla, y echo a correr de ahí. Tenía que perder a Tobe y a sus tontos ninjas antes de que reaccionaran, y llevar a Pucca sana y salva al hospital.

Nunca se había sentido asi. Por lo regular, Tobe no era una gran amenaza, y Pucca podía con el sin problemas. Pero ahora era diferente. Ella estaba lastimada, por lo que no tenía toda su capacidad.

Esto turbo a Garu de una manera que no imagino.

Siempre había visto a Pucca como una clase de "Superchica", alguien poderosa, invencible, hasta se atrevería decir, inmortal. Por lo regular era ella la que lo rescataba a él.

Pero esto lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad.

Pucca, tan increíble como sonara, era una chica normal. Como cualquier otra. Y aunque era única y especial, podía ser tan vulnerable como el, como todos.

Ajena a los profundos pensamientos de Garu y su impresionante revelación, Pucca no podía ser más feliz en sus brazos, siendo cargada al estilo nupcial. Tenía sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, mientras pegaba su rostro al de él, quien no se daba por enterado.

Al llegar a la Aldea, varios los miraban con expresión confundida y desencajada. Habían visto muchas veces a Pucca cargar a Garu, pero nunca al revés. Pero nadie podía siquiera decir o preguntar nada debido a que el ninja iba a toda velocidad, a quien sabe dónde. Pucca solamente reía y saludaba blandiendo su mano, divertida ante los rostros de incredulidad que los observaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por fin llegaron al hospital.

Garu estaba afuera de la habitación esperando, ansioso por alguna razón.

La realización que tuvo hace unos momentos le arruino el día. No le gustaba pensar en Pucca como una chica indefensa, o vulnerable. Le preocupaba pensar que algo podría pasarle si no tenía el suficiente cuidado.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que se estaba prometiendo, Garu se juró no dejar que nada le pasara. No importaba si ella era más fuerte o hábil que él.

Después de todo, ella era algo así como… su chica, ¿no?

El doctor salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un sonrojado Garu, quien se acercó a él con los ojos llenos de preguntas silenciosas.

―Descuida Garu, no es nada grave. Pucca es una chica muy fuerte y lo sabes. Solamente se lastimo un poco el tobillo, debió haber caído mal, eso es todo. Ya le puse una venda y le di algo para el dolor. Cuestión de que descanse lo suficiente, ¡y en un par de días estará persiguiéndote de nuevo!―le dijo de forma entusiasta mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Garu sintió el alivio en cada parte de su ser. Las palabras del doctor lo hicieron darse cuenta de algo. Pucca cayó de una tremenda altura, algo que hubiera sido bastante grave para otra persona, mas sin embargo ella solamente se lastimo un poco el tobillo. Nada que un par de días de descanso no solucionaran.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo. Esa… esa era su chica.

―Por cierto, Garu ¿no querrás algo para eso?―pregunto señalando el chichón en su sien. El negó con la cabeza, podía lidiar con eso. Además, se lo merecía―Bueno, como gustes. Me voy, hay más pacientes que atender. Cuídense, ¿de acuerdo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pucca estaba sentada en la camilla con su tobillo vendado. Estaba feliz de que no era nada grave, pero aun así debía descansar si quería recuperarse pronto y volver a perseguir a su querido ninja.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a un tímido y nervioso Garu, quien la miraba con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Él le devolvió el gesto.

En eso, Pucca miro el reloj, e hizo ademan de querer ponerse de pie, pues ya era algo tarde y sus tíos podían estar preocupados de que no volviera todavía. Pero antes de hacerlo, Garu se puso enfrente de ella, le dio la espalda y se inclinó ligeramente. Pucca lo miro confundida, sin comprender sus intenciones. Dejando salir un suspiro, Garu estiro sus brazos hacia atrás, tomando los de ella y acercándola a él, envolviéndolos en su cuello.

Pucca, entendiendo, sonrió encantada, y lo ayudo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Garu caminaba lentamente por las calles de Sooga, sonrojado al máximo, con Pucca en su espalda, quien alegremente rodeaba su cuello al punto de lastimarlo, pero no se quejó. De vez en cuando, la chica aprovechaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo ponía aún más nervioso, pero nunca la soltó.

Y Pucca no podía sentirse más feliz, pensando que lastimarse el tobillo fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

 _ **Hey! Gracias por leer!**_

 _Ya sé, Pucca no se lastimaría el tobillo jamás XD pero vamos, esto es fanfiction :D_

 _Este fic fue el resultado de ver demasiados doramas, donde el "piggy ride" no puede faltar :v_

 _Y pues tenía ganas de escribir algo donde Pucca no fuera siempre la chica invencible, y creo que no esta tan salido, pues por una caída que pudo haber sido mortal para cualquier otra persona, ella solamente se lastimo un poco el tobillo n_n_

 _Y pues nada, ¡no se me desanimen por lo del comic! Recuerden que no es canon, es un fanfic dibujado (uno bastante bueno, pero fanfic al fin y al cabo) xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta humilde historia. No olviden dejar sus review! Yo los leo todos y contesto todos los que se pueden_

 _Hay algunos que no puedo contestar directamente, pero créanme que yo los leo todos y agradezco a cada uno por leer mis historias, de verdad lo aprecio y me alegra que les guste! Me hacen feliz :')_

 _ **WRITELIAR**_ _: Gracias! Y claro que sí, tengo varias historias por subir, espero que sean de tu agrado_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Jejeje aww muchas gracias! Me hace feliz saber eso n_n_

 _ **Laura:**_ _Que bueno que te gusto! Yo también lo adoro XD_

 _¡Nos leemos después! :D_


End file.
